Electonic Attraction
by XT3100
Summary: What happens when two Fanfictions writers start to role play? Well they insert themselves into the Pokémon world and help Elesa become Ash's girlfriend of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh. Funny thing is. I never intended to write another fanfiction, but this is a co-written Crack humor fic with RandyPandy11. So how did this start? Well it started as a review response to one of my reviews on his story Electric and it somehow turned into a Role-play thing and I ended up getting Elesa involved. So yeah. That's how it started. Also It wouldn't be my typically high end vividness but kind of lacking in detail because it's a more crack fic. Well you should be able to tell what he wrote and what I wrote.**

 **Hello there, randy here and it has been awesome making a story with a good friend, give him more credit than me as he went through most of the making of the chapter. XT3100 is cool, so read his fusion stories and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! ^.^ Stay awesome!**

The warm air hovered in the slightly clouded sky. A single male stood in the middle of a forest path. The tall male stopped on place as he heard a loud noise. He looked over his shoulder he saw someone running up to him. From what the male could tell it was a human and the human was male. The calm and collected male known as XT3100 gazed over to the newcomer as he stood there.

XT3100 wore a black and dark neon blue colored combo with match hair colors to boot. He had slightly spiked black hair with dark neon blue highlights in the front near his forehead. His eyes took a neon blue color.

He wore a running gear set up as he had a black long sleeved running shirt with thumb holes. It had a dark neon blue netting pattern that cover the entire shirt. However around his shoulder the colors swapped.

The color swap started halfway up the upper half of his arm and ended right at the point the sleeve met the main part of the shirt. On the back there was a three inch wide line that was just like the color switch on his arms. This centered as it went straight done the middle of his back. His long running pants held the exact same style.

His long black running pants hugged his legs and went straight down to his ankles. Traveling down the outer sides of his legs four inch wide stripe traveled down the entirety of his pants legs as it once again swapped the colors black and dark neon blue. XT3100 also wore a pair of black running shoes with a neon blue outer sole.

He watched the boy's feet collide with a small rock to cause him to trip and fall face first. "Help me!" The male known as RandyPandy cried.

XT3100's face fell as he asked."What now? Is Elesa chasing you?"

RandyPandy cried, "Yes! Help me!" RandyPandy practically screamed, "Here take this." Randy reached into his pockets to pull out a purple, white and pink pokeball. He held it out to XT3100 as he demanded, "Catch me!"

XT3100 deadpanned, "Your human and that won't work. Perhaps if you were Ash or an Emolga that'd get you out of trouble but I have an even better idea. Do you want me to do what I got in mind?"

RandyPandy's eyes went wide as he demand. "Sure! What is it?"

"Oh well, remember. You agreed to this," XT3100 smilied. "First we will have to wait for Elesa to arrive. Oh speak of the devil. How are you doing?"

"Save me!" Randy cried behind XT1300's legs.

"Give me that bastard" Elesa hissed with clenched fists.

"Well I guess I can," XT spoke. "After I help make sure you two get along. But first!" He grabbed RandyPandy and through him into Elesa to force them onto the ground with Randy on top. Snapping his fingers both flashed yellow.

Once it settled XT3100 looked over the nee and single person. The person liked his like Elesa black haired appearance but she clearly had some improvements. For one her breasts reached halfway to her belly button with a solid round look and she had a thin waist with hips to match. Quickly to new being opened her eyes and looked straight up at XT3100. "Well looks who awake? Hopefully with this you two will learn how to get along with each other." Smiling, "Also how do you like your new body?"

She then looked down at her new body and screamed. "Nooooooooo! I'm a girl!" She gasped her body before switching gear. "Well, at least this didn't become a lemon like I thought it would." She laughed like nothing happened.

XT3100 shook his head and as he saw that she was standing on her knees. Sighing he finally asked. "I'd like to know at least two things." He paused before asking. "First off, what did you do to piss off Elesa so much? Second, what do you think Ash would do or say if his girlfriend be taken over by some guy?" He then stopped sand laughed as something else hit his mind. "Oh yeah one last thing, If you play with Elesa's body too much I'll give her complete control and send you into the back of her mind." XT3100 grinned evilly.

RandyPandy thoughtfully answered. "I pissed off Elesa because I wanted ice cream and she wanted a cookie and we ended up fighting." She shrugged then she stood up and continued to answer the other questions. "Ash would mentally flip put and avoid Elesa and wouldn't listen to the way, if Elesa and me merged together, I would use Elesa's right arm to annoy her!" She had a slightly crazed yet evil look as she spoke but then she dropped right into a confusion. "Also what's fusion?"

Randy randomly spoke out a load. "And also, every dirty boy or possibly girls would be sexually aroused when Elesa gets in the shower!" Right after that she went paler then a ghost. "Wait... EEEEEWWWWW CHANGE ME BACK! Please change me back! I'll do anything!"

XT3100 shook his head. "I will turn you back in a moment, but sexually aroused when Elesa is in the shower? That doesn't affect me. Other things that are bit more perverted do. But before I turn you back how does Elesa like her mew form?"

RandyPandy thoughtfully answered. "Well she looks normal except she has a male's manhood and she has breasts. That isn't normal. So by the sounds of it, Elesa hates her new form."

XT3100 shook his head. "I don't think I ever said that you're a male with large female breasts. In that form you're a full bodied female. Breasts and all."

Snaps fingers and in a yellow flash Elesa and RandyPandy appeared once again on the ground. Elesa wake up first and looks at XT3100. "Enjoyed that?" Xt3100 then dodges a flying fist. "Elesa," XT3100 asked. "Would you forgive me if I make breasts bigger?"

Elesa turns red and nods.

"How big then?" Xt3100 asked.

Elesa walked over and whispered in his ear. Nodding XT3100 snapped his fingers. Then after he did Elsa looked down to her breasts to see them once again grow. Her clothes stretched as her breasts quickly hit her belly button. Taking a minute. She touched her massive breasts. "This is amazing!" She laughed. "They are perfect!"

"Glad you think so." XT3100 replied. "Hey Randy. I just returned you to normal. Happy?"

RandyPandy got up to look at Elesa. "What the fuck!? Elesa, who are you trying to impress?"

XT3100 sighed and tried to switch the topic. "So you want to meet and original Character of mine, well. He is a fusion of a human and a female Gardevoir. I'll have him come over if you two want. Want to meet him too Elesa?"

Elesa was playing a bit with her breasts before she snapped out of it. "Sure why not," She stopped and then looked over to XT3100. "When will he get here?"

XT3100 pointed right behind him with one of his thumbs as Elesa stood right in front of XT3100.

A new male approached. Aqua blue eyes looked over the three in the long narrow forest path. His short cut black hair held a near black green hue. He stood six foot two teenager and is seventeen year old. The male wore a simple loose black vest over a short dark green shirt that had its sleeves reach his elbows. He slowly took a few steps before he stopped in place to gaze over Elesa and her good sized breasts. The older teen wore a pair black cargo shorts that reached his knees.

The young teen wore white shocks and asset of tennis shoes. The black outsole of the shoes held its deep black coloring the wet grass as the black crept up and around the sides of the shoes to meet a hard transition into the dark green midsole line that wrapped around the outside of the shoe from the bottom of the back of the heel and went travel around on both sides of the shoes to reach the front of the shoe as they thing into the white that took the rest of his tennis shoes.

"You gave her massive breasts," He sighed. "Just because she wanted to have a bust this size?"

Smiling XT3100 laughed. "That's right." Pausing he looked at Elesa then RandyPanda. "Elesa and RandyPanda meet Jack." Gesturing at Jack he continued. "He's a Gardevoir Fusion."

Elesa whipped her head to look at XT3100 before snapped back to gaze at Jack. "But he looks like a male and not a Gardevoir."

"I'm not in my other fusion form." Jack spoke. "However if you want I can show it to you."

Elesa laughed with a hand near her mouth. "Sure! I'd love to!" She snapped her head to look at RandyPanda. "What about you then Randy?"

"Elesa stop playing with your breasts and hi Jack" RandyPandy yelled at Elesa before greeting Jack.!"AActually, go away Jack I'm scared of half pokemon half human... " RandyPandy realized. He turned his head to yell at Elesa. "Elesaa chase him awa." However Elesa just ignore him as she kepty playing with her breast.*"Uuggghhhh. Change her bac, please!" RandyPandy begged XT3100.

"I don't plan to change her back since I think she loves her new size." XT3100 spoke as he poked Elesa in the Head. She stopped playing with her breasts and just stared blankly at XT3100.

Smiling she crossed her arms under her enormous breasts. "Sorry but I rather keep them." Blinking she look at RandyPandda. "Do you think you can give me bigger knockers in your Fanfic with me and Ash?"

"Before you answer that," Jack spoke up to stop RandyPanda from answering. "You shouldn't need to be afraid of me. 97% of the DNA in the Ralt Evolution line matches the human DNA." Turning around to look past XT3100 to gaze the Electric Gym Leader. "Also Elesa I think I should show you my Fusion form with Gardevoir."

With a smile He glowed as his whole body shined and started to shift by the time she stopped glowing Elesa's Mouth hit the floor.

White, the new figure was wearing bright white clothes at the base of the three other colors that was seen in the new female's clothes. The new female figure was tall, a little over six feet and thin which held a more feminine figure with her long legs. She had a classic hourglass form with her breasts was very huge that seemed very unnatural as they reached down just over her belly button and a perverts dream being practically beach balls. Her thin waist only added to her well sized rear and hip and her thinner legs. The female had a more whiten skin yet it still had the human pinkish skin tone that humans held in their skin.

Her green hair.

She wore a long white shirt that seemed to hug her upper body like a skin tight suit. Starting around her neck bones it moved along her in a flowing nature. It end at her waist and the very long sleeves end right at the wrist of the long armed female who arms went past her waist. The female's shirt was not all white but it held a near neon green color that could shine like a neon green under the sunlight. The green color started right at the top of her wrists and travel up to the outer side of her elbow. Attached to it was a triangle with the long side connected to the flat green edge to merge together into one large piece. Also, this one long glowing neon that was like a classic wooden fence post was mirrored on the other side of his lower arm. This created the shape of two-fence post being attached to each other and being bent and curved into a long cylinder.

This effectively made the deep green look like the long end of gardener's long gloves.

The female had one white silk pant that molded along her skin as it came down from her waist. It left the smooth skin of hers as it let air enter the opening between the silver glowing silk. It was near her knees that were where it broke away from her skin and flowed out to transform into a cross of long pants and a dress.

Her shoes lay mostly hidden under her under the long fluid pants that touched the ground which left the heels of her feet hidden and the only the front was visible. The girl's shoes curved and rounded well over her feet. The outsole of the shoe rest and formed a nice and simple piece that meld in a hick form around the base of her feet. It was white, the outsole that was like any tennis flowed and morphed to her feet yet still held onto its classic shape.

Along the top of her feet a single green that near an emerald color flowed from a single sharp point right at the top of her ankle in the front side. The green stripe widened as it traveled down the top of her feet. After three inches the material widen and rounded around the sides of her feet to create a hooking motion that merged into the outsole of her shining silver shoes.

A small layer of material wrapped out from behind the left side of the emerald colored front wrapped all the way around the back of the heel of her foot and back behind the right side. On the back a new piece of red fabric came down from the back of the collar and went down to the outsole of the shoe. However the two edges of the material curved out around from the back of the heel. The bottom corners of the red material pulled the tall sides around from the back of the heel to meet and connect with the bottom of the front green curve.

"That's right Elesa my friend," Jack's new seductive voice spoke. "In his form, you are not the only one with breasts this large," as she leaned forward. "And no I don't think that XT3100 will make yours any bigger." She answered before Elesa could ask XT3100 the question.

"That is the biggest I'll go for any breast size, Elesa." XTS3100 turned to look at Randy Panda. "But perhaps Randy here can make them bigger in his fanfiction."

Jack turned around to look at Randy. "Oh yeah I hope you can trust me, Randy."

RandyPandy freaked out, "Why does everyone have big breasts? Elesa, stop!" Quickly thinking Randy reached into his pocket to pull out a Pokeball. Throwing it up in the air he yelled," Yveltal, you have a job..." He stopped before directing his attention back at Elesa. "Elesa I'm gonna shrink your breasts back to normal and Jack's too." He yelled. Yveltal's glowed pink as Elesa noticed her breasts quickly shrinking back to their normal state. "Now it's just you, me and Elesa." RandyPandy smiled as. "Thanks Yveltal"! He thanked before yelling, "return!"

Jack then looked down and then with a smirk her breasts remained Beach ball sized. "Sorry but your Pokémon can't undo this for a number of reasons for me its permanent for me. And this is my natural normal size." She then points her left thumb back over her should at Elesa. "Although I think she is pissed off once again."

Elesa's eyes started to glow bright red and she held both arms straight down her sides with clenched fists.

"Looks like you have a crisis on your hands." XT3100 flat out spoke.

RandyPandy pleaded with raised arms, "Come at me Elesa!" Randy kept holding his hand up to try to stop Elesa from advancing on him but then she pulled out a frying pan.

XTR3100 and Jack watched as a huge mess fight turned for the worse. It didn't take long for it to end with. Only a few minutes later did they watch Randy get taken by an ambulance.

"Elesa why the hell did you must beat him up that bad?" XT3100 asked the Electric Gym with who had a slightly bloody frying pan.

"He took away my lovely breasts!" She hissed.

Sighing XT3100 looked down before walking over to Elesa. "Elesa I'll make you a deal. If you will go along with my deal than I'll give you your huge breasts back."

"REALY!" Elesa squealed as she hugged him.

"Yes but you first need to agree to three conditions."

"What are they?" Elesa asked as she stepped backwards after she let go of XT3100.

"One, you must apologize with RandyPandy. Two, you must agree to never fight with him again like that and three you must stop playing with your breasts when he is talking with you."

Elesa started to think about it before she smiled. "Alright I can do that!"

Smiling XT3100 snapped his fingers to make her breasts grow once again. Slowly they grew in size to push her clothes out as they hugged Elesa's growing breasts. She started to blush and turn beat red as they continued to grow in size. Soon they reach the beach balls size as they hit her belly bottom.

"Now," XT3100 grabbed her hand. "The three of us are going to the hospital to heal RandyPandy and so you can apologize with him Elesa."

Elesa looked over to XT3100. "I better go then," She nervously spoken as she rubbed one of her arms. Smiling X3100 Teleported them to RandyPandy's Hospital room. IGauiitily Elesa looked over RandyPandy full body 3100 walked up to touch his leg. Right after he did the cast fade away and new clothes appeared right over the boy.

Elesa stepped forward and did a slight bow. Then she straightened up to nervousness speak. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to you or get that mad. Can you forgive me?"

Still asleep RandyPandy mumbled, "Mmmmmm, potatoes..."

Elesa's face fell as Jack face palmed, hjowever XT3100 then gave randypandy11 a violent shake to wake up RandyPandy. "WHAT DAFUQ ARE YOU DOING HERE ELESA?!" He freaked before he hid behind XT3100. XT3100 shook his head before slamming randypandy11 and Elesa together.

"Say sorry Elesa, and PUT THAT PAN AWAY! Sheesh!" XT3100 said, as Elesa threw away the pan.

"Sorry Randy, I love breasts," she started and then added in. "In a no girl on girl way." She smiled as she looked over to XT3100 to wink flirtatiously. "So XT3100 put my breasts back! Haha!" She laughed. "Now, you rest and me and XT3100 will have a little chat."

In a few minutes Elesa had XT3100 with her a a private room as she sat on his lap. Elesa was tracing circles on your chest. "Let's have that chat shall we?" Elesa says with a blush.

"Look Elsa I don't do mindless lemons," XT3100 spoke as he touched the electric girls shoulders. "I don't want or need to have sex with you."

"But..." Elesa trailed off. "I can't think of any other way to repay you!"

Smirking XT3100 let go and poked her in the nipples to make her gasp and fall off his lap. Looking down Elesa was beat red as she looked back up at XT3100. "I don't do mindlessly things like this unless we are a couple or are married."

"Your kidding!" She gasped as she started to regain her composure. "But why not?"

"I got morals," XT3100 explained. "However I do have a few ideas how you can repay me if you really want to."

Getting up Elesa leaned into XT3100 to press her breasts into him. Although she still got no real response. "Then what are these ideas?"

XT3100 laughed and started to respond. "Well there are three ways. One you can annoy and mess with RandyPandy without any mechanical injuries or any kind of lemons."

Elesa nodded as her first the first option.

"The second, is you let me fuse you with RandyPandy again but I get to pick if you or RandyPandy has control of the fused body. As well I get to pick if the body is fully male or female." Xt3100 told Elesa of her second choice.

"The third option is to let me fuse you and Ash together into one body." XT3100 breathed. "Like the second one I'll get to pick which one of the two of you has control of the body and if it's be male or female."

Elesa started to process the options giving as XT100 finished giving the options. "Could you make my breasts bigger?"

Xt3100 shook his head. "I can but that is as big as I am willing to go when it comes to breast sizes." Elesa's face fell as he said that but then he spoke up. "However if RandyPandy is willing he can make them bigger but if they get any bigger you will start to have trouble walking around."

Blinking Elesa nodded. "I guess that makes sense. SO I guess I have to pick one of the three options?"

"Yep."

Nodding Elesa smiled as he figured out what she wanted. "Alright I think I got my choice."

"Well then let me know and then we can go back to Jack and RandyPandy. Those two are still together in RandyPandy's room."

With closed eyes Elesa smiled and made her choice. "Al right then. I want to-"

Randypandy paused as the whole world went dark gray and the time and space froze. He crossed his arms and thought to himself. ' _Yeah,_ _I don't want fusions as Elesa gets annoying soo..._ _I choose the first option. But this is going to be annoying._ ' After he thought that the world returned to normal and he felt Elesa nudged his leg side with her breasts. _'I_ _already regret this decision..._ _'_

RandyPandy started to win in his mind, _'I'll try and endure the pain. Just don't take it that far with annoying me.'_ He then closed his eyes.

RandyPandy had his eyes closed as he waited for what Elesa was about to do. Quietly she slip her small tank top to reveal her electric yellow bra. After she put the shirt on the bed she took off her bra and put it with her shirt. Jack held back a gasp as she continued to watch her fellow huge breasted girl continue. At the same time XT3100 Was sitting in a chair not paying attention.

IT was then that she took RandyPanddy's head and push it between her breast RandyPandy then took his hand to try to push himself away but anciently gripped her breasts over the nipple. Elesa gasped as she then grabbed Randy and pulled him down to the floor with her. Elesa land on her back with RandyPandy on top. When RandyPandy opened his eyes he look up to see Elesa blushing red and slightly gasping as he figured out what she put his head between.

"I never thought she'd do that." XT3100 stated shocked at the sight.

Randypandy11 jolted back upright and closed his eyes. "Elesa, put ur clothes back on! Damn!" He turned his head tolook at XT3100, "XT3100 you and me are going to have a little chat. But first... "

Randy then whipped out a phone and clicked a speed dial option. "Hey Gary it's me randy... yeah I have a problem... What is it? I have a kinda horny woman who can't STOP fiddling with her over grown breasts so will you please take her to Brock? If you do... Well... Brock will never even look at Nurse Joy. Okay, thanks!" He then turned off his phone before he looked over to XT3100 to say. "Well guys Gary is coming. Now, you, me, outside NOW!" He yelled as he pointed at XT3100.

Outside Randy started to rant. "Bro, why the hell did you not do anything?! You should have pulled her off! I don't wanna be raped by a girls with over grown breasts! Now, time for a little payback..." RandyPandy then started to whisper his demands into Xt's ear.

XT3100's eyes widens and hissed, "heck no! I'm not gonna do that!" Randypandy11 gave XT3100 an angry look. "Okay fine," XT3100 sighed.

"Why do you want me to do that!" XT3100 asked.

"Cause you let her almost rape me!"

XT3100 shook his head. "She wasn't going to." XT3100 informed RandyPandy. "I told Jack to stop her if it went past light teasing." Stopping his trail of speech. "Shit. I forgot to dial back her urges to normal." He face palmed. "Sometimes when a female getting more lustful when gaining giant breasts."

"You're kidding." RandyPandy hissed. "That's why it happen!"

"I'll lock it back to her normal self. Though I might let her stay flirty." XT3100 continued. "But why the hell do you want me to change into an overly busty female. I don't need to since Jack already takes care of your request?"

"Wait. What?"

"Jack is me and not at the exact same time. So that means you want for me to be overly busty is already taken care of." XT3100 then stopped. "Good, looks like Jack grabbed Elesa from Gary."

Blinking. "Wait why?"

"Because I asked her to." XT3100 breathed. Turning his head to the left he saw Elesa fall to the ground half naked and knocked out. Taking a few steps he touched Elesa before letting her go. Right after he did she opened her eyes to stand up and look down at her naked breasts.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" She shrieked as she tried to cover her breasts. She then turned to see the two males. "XT3100, what just happened?"

RandyPandy's mouthy hit the floor as Elesa seemed completely normal.

Scratching the back of his head. "I didn't think that you'd get so lustful. I hard to forcefully correct it back before I made your breasts get so huge."

"Thanks," She quietly spoke. "I must have almost done something that I would regret."

Sighing XT3100 nodded and walked over to her. "Don't worry about it but I think you need some new clothes."

Elesa blushed a redder then red as she looked back up at XT3100.

RandyPandy wondered out loud, "Uh oh, Elesa is going to be flirty... This is not good... Elesa, are you really back to normal?" HE then poked her in the forehead.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Elesa shrieked.

' _Looks like she has brain damage somehow and forgot who I am... What do I do now?'_ RandyPandy thought as once again everything when black and white as time and space froze. Randy turned his head to look at XT3100 who like him was unaffected by the world paused. "It also seems that Elesa blushed a lot when you went over to her and you gave her clothes..." He paused as XT3100's eyes widened. "I think that she likes you." RandyPandy grinned.

Randy then informed XT3100 of his plan which made XT3100 smirks, not taking off his eyes off of Elesa's curious eyes. "Sounds like a plan?" XT3100 nods.

"Elesa, I would like you to meet my friend, Ash Ketchum!" Randy smiled as he walked over to her with the world returning to normal. XT3100 walked into the room dressed up as Ash where Elesa started to blush _. 'Looks like the plan is working! spring the trap XT3100!'_ randypandy11 thought as he telepathically communicated to the fake Ash.

Dressed like Ash XT3100 walked towards the busty Elesa. He snapped his finger silently to freeze time for all but him. 'Now how the hell am I going to do this?' He mentally questioned. 'I knew I should have told him to get Ash here instead of me faking to be him.'

 _'Wait a minute,'_ XT3100 thought. 'I think I got an idea.' He thought as he let time flow as he walked over to Elesa who just blushed slightly as she gazed straight at him. Xt3100 held out his hand and with a smile said. "It's nice to meet a sweetheart such as yourself." XT3100 started with.

Giggling Elesa winked and laughed. "It's nice to meet you fake ash."

"So you can tell I'm not him?" XT3100 asked.

Laughing Elesa, "It's not hard to figure out." Elesa smiled. "It's just as while you dress up like him. You still look nothing like him."

XT3100 laughed slightly as he noticed that RandyPandy left the room. "Well, it really was someone else's idea and not mine." He honestly informed the gym leader.

"Is this person a friend of yours?" Elesa asked.

Shaking his head, "We just met but its pretty funny messing with him."

Elesa laughed. "Wow, seriously!?"

"I got bored," XT1300 laughed. "But you know who Ash is?"  
Nodding Elesa said. "I know who he is but I have no clue who that other guy is who was with you."

"Ah," XT1300 noted. "That was RandyPandy. The one who set me up." His. Crossed his arms. "Apparently he wanted me to get you interested in Ash.

Laughing, "I already like Ash." Elesa honestly spoke. "You should have just got Ash to come and meet me."

Nodding XT3100 then brought up. "I can help you catch a date with Ash if you are willing to help me prank RandyPandy for forcing me into this."

Smiling, "Sure. I think I can help you." Elesa winked.

"But first I do have a question." XT1300 stated.

"Alright, shoot." Elesa responded.

"Do you remember anything about RandyPandy?"

After shaking her head no, she looked up at fake Ash to say. "Nothing really. I feel like I should but it's all sealed... For lack of a better word if that males sense."

Sighing, "Looking like he sealed your memories of him." After pausing for a few, XT3100 continued. "Granted he might not have meant to do that."

Elesa started to fume. "That prank what is." She hissed with a slight amount of venom.

Blinking XT3100 processed what he heard before stopping to speak. "Well for one we fuse into one but I won't be dressed as Ash. Instead it'll be a different form than my current one."

"Wait a minute." Elesa cut in. She then pointed to herself as she continued. "We are going to fuse! How is that going to help?"

"Well it'll do two things." XT3100 started. "For one it'll help you trigger your sealed memories and it'll annoy or slightly scare RandyPandy."

Elesa leaned forward and did circles over his chest as she spoke. "Oh ho. I like that idea." Stopping she winked and then prompted the demand. "But if we do fuse can you do one thing for me as a fan fiction writer?"

Looking down at her XT smiled and responded. "Sure what is it?"

"In that fan fiction Pokémon story you are planning with me and Ash in it. Can you please make my breasts as big as they are right now in this little Role-play you are doing?"

XT3100 laughed before talking. "Sure, you'll be the second in that story with a chest that huge."

"SECOND?"

"Yes second. The other is going to be Jack when he is in a female fusion form." He quickly responded. "You'll be the second and ideally last with a breast size that large."

Elesa started to calm down as she breathed. "Alright I guess I can accept that then."

Smiling XT3100 asked. "Ready to fuse?"

"Really," Elesa seductively cooed. "Just don't forget to get me a date with Ash after this."

"I won't," XT3100 assured her. "But first let me create my new Avatar that I will use for the rest of this role play." After he said that his entire form shifted back into his normal neon blue and black form and once it fully changed Elesa gasped and slight blushed at the sight.

"Wow," was all that Elesa could say. Right after she spoke those words XT3100 reached out to touch her forehead. Both turned to white before they quickly merged and joined. Only after they fully fussed did the light fade and the being appeared.

The new female looked just like Elesa but with plenty of XT3100's styles and looks. The female had all of Elesa's form, huge breasts and old but her hair turned black with bright neon blue lightning bolts covering her long bradded pony tails. Her bangs over her forehead was died the same neon blue color as her eyes. She had a neon blue music head set, on both ends of the speakers was a single rectangular rod the exited the top of the round half sphere speakers. It beveled on the outer sides that pointed away from her head. It was about three inches up before it started to tamper into a single flat point that was another three inches away. The whole "rods" like her eyes had a nice neon color.

Black she had a small black tank top that barely covered her assets that had a pin line thin neon blue net patterned etched all over. Under neither the small black runner shirt was another think layered shirt. Just like the black running tank top it only just went past her breasts but inside of just barely covering her nipples. This yellow shirt covered about half of her cleavage.

Just like her upper body clothes, she had another pair of black running shorts with the same pattern as her tank top. However these travel halfway to her knees. On her feet she had a simple pair of black shoes with a neon blue outer sole like the ones that XT3100 wore.

 _'Damn,'_ Xt3100 thought in a more feminine voice. _'I didn't quite except this.'_

 _"Wow,"_ Elesa spoke in the back of XT3100's mind. _"This quite different. Why do I feel powerful?"_

 _"Because we fused,"_ XT answered her. She then continued. " _It's the power of a fanfiction writer."_ Xt3100 then stepped through the doors of the room to sneak up on RandyPandy. "BOO!" She then yelled behind RandyPandy to make him jump in the air and twisted around to fall to the ground.

"ELESA!" He gasped in shock as he tried to catch his breathe. "Please don't do that!"

"Why do you think it's her?"

"XT3100?!" His mouth dropped. "What did you do!?"

"I ended up fusing with her." She spoke with a playful smile and closed eyes. "Its most just to give you a quick short prank but also it to help her recover her memories that you accidently sealed."

"I didn't seal her memories," RandyPandy stated.

"That's why I said by accent." Xt3100 smirked. "Also before you ask once she does have her memories back, I'll defuse with her."

"Did you force her to fuse with you?"

"Hell no," XT3100 slyly laughed. "I just had to give her a few things in return. One was to get her a date with the real Ash since your plan backfired." She paused for a few before she continued with. "As well as in my next Pokémon story that she and Ash are in. Her breasts will be the same size that they are currently in this role play of ours."

"Please tell me that you're kidding."

"Nope," XT3100. "Anyways, do you have any idea of how to get Elesa a date with Ash?"

RandyPandy sighed, "Fine, leave the date thing with me, I'll sort it out." Elesa jumped for joy as XT3100 gave her control. "On ONE condition!" Randypandy11 said as he put a finger to Elesa's lips, which made her stop. "I want... an ice cream!" He grinned as he then turned his head to look at an ice cream truck in the distance.

"Alright," Elesa agreed with a smile and a nod.

After she finished talking XT3100 once again took control of their shared body. "Damn, that's just so weird letting her take control." She then smiled. Turning her head she started to walk over to the ice cream truck. Halfway there she stopped and rolled over her shoulders. "What kind of ice do you want?"

RandyPandy cheered, "Chocolate please!"

"Alright then, here is your ice cream!" XT3100 said as she gave randypandy11 the chocolate ice cream.

"Now, enjoy your time together as a fused body, I'll make a few calls to set up your date."

-20 minutes later-

"Well?" Elesa asked randypandy11 as they met up in the park.

"You have a date with Ash at the restaurant called Real Taste (this is a real take away shop in town where I live) at 5 o'clock tomorrow." randypandy11 grinned as he slipped his phone back into his trouser pocket.

"How did you do it though?!" Elesa squealed, not able to conceal her excitement any more.

"Let's just say... Ash owes me a few favours. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Randypandy said, and Elesa nodded in response.

"Now, defuse your bodies ok? I'm getting a little turned on..." randypandy11 said with a faint blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Xt3100 walked down the streets of a giant city of Lumiose in the Kalos region. "So RandyPandy are your sure it's here?" He asked his fellow Fanfiction writer.

"Well I am sure that it is," RandyPandy told the older writer who was walking next to XT3100. "It's down this street."

XT3100 nodded as before he turned his head to look at Elesa who was walking next to him to his right. XT3100 spoke up, "Ready for your date Elesa?"

Elesa smiled, "I can't wait to Ash's face about my new bust size." She looked over to Xt and continued. "I really hope he likes my new breast size as much as I do."

RandyPandy deadpanned, "You really are a pervert aren't you?"

Elesa smiled and responded with a very upbeat smile, "I'm a bit of a pervert and proud of it."

"Well good for you," XT3100 said. "If anything he'd be shocked of your new change. I didn't shift reality so that everyone was used to and thought your chest is normal."

Blinking Elesa stared at XT before asking, "Is that why most people have been starring at my chest?" She used a finger and pointed at him and elaborated further. "If so, I do like the looks I am getting so don't make it normal for me."

XT3100 shrugged and stopped with Elesa at the restaurant building. "Well good luck." XT3100 then grabbed RandyPandy's arm pulled him to the side. "Let us know how it went after you and Ash have your little date."

Elesa nodded and grinned. "Alright I'll let you know how it went in a bit."

RandyPandy sat on a bench the street next to XT3100, "So what do you think Ash is going to do once he sees Elesa?"

XT3100 turned his head to look at his fellow fan fiction writer. "There are a few different things that I see happening. One, he freaks out and Elesa then taunts him with her new breasts. Two he doesn't care and Elesa is annoyed that he either doesn't care or doesn't say anything. Three, they end up gets fused somehow through some extremely funny situation. Or four, they get lone and nothing big happens."

Randy's face fell at those comments, "Well that's a wide spread of ideas."

XT3100 shrugged, "Well." He smiled, "Just what I see happening. Granted it could happen."

Elesa was sitting on a bench on outside of the restaurant. The electric gym leader was listening to her music in her custom headphones. She held both of her hands behind her head as she looked up into the sky through her red glasses. "Elesa?" A familiar voice stuttered. Elesa turned her head and smiled as she stood up.

"I'm so glad you came," Elesa greeted her date. "Ash."

Ash was well dressed, not amazing but simple clothes that held a bit more mature look. Ash at the sight was quite red, "Elesa you're…"

With a flirty grin Elesa stepped over to Ash and leaned a bit fore to show off her cleavage. Then she gently gripped Ash's left arm and pulled it between her bust. Right then Ash went even redder as Elesa playfully asked, "Really for our big date?"

Ash nodded with a bit of perplexed and embarrassed look. "Yeah, I'm ready."

 _'What the heck happened to her? It's like she injected steroids into her breasts!'_ Ash thought. Elesa had a huge grin on her face. Ash was falling for her and they both knew it.

Elesa stopped dragging Ash as they arrived at a fancy looking restaurant. Ash recognized this as Flaming Frangos, one of the most expensive places around the area. His jaw dropped as Elesa told him to get inside with her. "Elesa, I know y-you are a-a gym leader and all t-that, b-but..." Ash was interrupted by Elesa who put a finger on his lips, making him blush so hard that it would put Groudon to shame.

"Don't worry Ash sweetie, I will pay." She said winking, and Ash felt his wee dispenser go hard in his pants.

 _'D-did she just call me s-sweetie?'_ Ash thought, and he felt as if he was going to faint. Suddenly Elesa tugged on his really hard, making him fall on top of her, their faces inches away from each other.

Meanwhile, XT3100 and randypandy11 had binoculars and were spying on the two lovebirds. "Awww they look so cute together!" randypandy11 said, as he gently elbowed XT3100. "Hey... Bro? AWWWW FOR ARCEUS' SAKE WAKE THE FLIP UP!" randypandy11 yelled at him companion who had fell asleep. XT3100 started to snore really loudly. _'Uuugghhh... he snores...'_ randypandy11 thought as he resumed looking at the future couple.

 _'I wonder what he is dreaming of... Hmmm'_ randypandy11 thought as his friend started to drool in his sleep.

 _'Soft,'_ Ash thought as he felt something in his right hand. Ash soon opened his eyes to be gazing straight into Elesa's eyes. Turning from a flesh color to a crimson red as he noticed that she winced and blushed as he squeezed the soft enigma. Quickly Ash let go of her and almost instantly was back on his feet as he realized that he was on top of Elesa.

While Ash was completely flustered Elesa on the other hand was had a flirty grin on her face and she held a hand out to Ash. Compiling Ash used one of his hands and helped Elesa back to her feet. "Aww." She whined. "I was enjoying that," she teased the red Ash who just nodded. "So are you ready for the date?" The electric gym leader asked her crush.

Ash nodded as he regained his composure, "Sure."

Grinning Elesa and Ash slipped into the restaurant and stepped over to the front desk of the restaurant. "Hello," the electric gym leader spoke. "I have a reservation for two."

The female waiter smiled and asked, "Name please?"

"Elesa," the busty woman answered.

"Oh here you are," the brunette stated. She then grabbed two menus and stepped out from around the counter. "Please follow me," she asked before she lead Ash and his date to their table.

Taking a seat across from each other, the two gratefully received the menus. "My name is April," the waiter introduced herself. "And I'll be your waiter for the evening. So can I start you two off with something to drink?" She asked as she pulled out a small notebook and pen.

Elesa was the first to speak. "Fries, burger, cereal, curry, ice cream, and basically anything that has loads of salt!" Elesa said as if it was normal to order so many things. Ash's jaw dropped so hard it could of ended WW2 instead of the bomb. He then realized that April was waiting for him to order so he just ordered coke.

Meanwhile with sleeping beauty and randypandy11...

Randypandy11 puts down binoculars and nudges XT3000 awake.

A string of drool was extending to the ground from his mouth as XT3100 looked at randypandy11 with bags under his eyes. "They're in."

"Okay..." XT3100 sleepily said before yawning. "Commence Plan A then.." XT3100 said tired.

"How can you eat all of that?" Ash gasped at his date. 'Further more. How can you eat all that and not gain any weight?' He asked himself.

"Because I can," Elesa remarked. "I always been able to eat a like this." She flirted with Ash making him blush a bit. "I guess I just have an Eclectic metabolism."

Ash nodded his head blankly. "I can see that," He said. _'I think,'_ He laughed to himself. Snapping out of it, he gazed back over his date.

Elesa smiled, "But are you sure that…" She never got finish her statement as both Ash and Elesa stopped talking as a new chair appeared out of nowhere and was sitting right at their table. Ash and Elesa stopped and starred at the chair and then their mouths dropped as a new person aspirated in the chair.

The girl blinked at the sight around her _. 'What the!'_ She thought to herself. His beauty was busty and sexy in many respects. For one, her breasts were as big as the average beach ball. Second she had Ash's brown eyes. And his black hair where while a bit spiky in the front which created little black teeth over her forehead. Her hair went down and over her back and reached down to her waist. Her waist itself was wide enough to fit her rear comfortably which was sized to match her unnaturally large bust.

Over her legs she had on a pair of black jeans that hugged her legs and showed off her curves, and on her feet she had on yellow socks with faint and small blue thunder bolts. Over her socks she had on black shoes. Also around her waist was a yellow belt which held all of her six Pokeballs.

On her upper body she wore a light blue tank top over her black bra. Both of which barley cover the top of her nipples. However, her tank top wasn't just a solid color as it was instead had a Pokeball symbol covering the middle of her shirt but it was made with black blue and white as its colors.

Over her head she still had on the same headset that Elesa acquired from XT3100 when she fused with him for a short time. The last thing of note was that she still had Elesa's yellow coat sitting on her chair. She blinked again at the sight and stuttered. "Mom? Dad?" She gasped as she stared at the slack jawed daters.

Suddenly, it was as if the air shifted between Elesa and her parents. She was blushing like crazy in embarrassment. However, this wasn't the first time she'd been caught doing things like this. Not by a long shot.

"ELESA! HOW DARE YOU DATE THIS MAN! I THOUGHT THAT YOU DATING THAT CYNTHIA GUY!" Her mother, who looked really old, bellowed at her. Elesa was silently fuming.

"A, Cynthia is my friend, B, Cynthia is a woman, C, I'M NOT DATING CYNTHIA! GET THAT IN YOUR THICK HEAD YOU LAZY OLD CRAZY ZUBAT!"

Her father was shocked. He was of old age like his mother and he kind of looked as if he hadn't a shower in a month. On top of that his attire wasn't... Exactly normal. He was wearing a green shirt with a navy blue blazer, and was wearing tracksuits for his trousers, with sandals on his feet.

No wonder Elesa didn't like being around her father.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! HOW DID WE EVER RAISE SUCH A MESS LIKE YOU OH ARCEUS HAVE MERCY!" He also yelled. Ash shrunk into his chair, it was really awkward for him, not to mention Elesa. Every pair of eyes were glued to scene that had just unfolded moments ago.

With the pair of weird fanfic authors...

"Uh oh, Code Red!" XT3100 nudged randypandy11 urgently.

He handed him the binoculars and randypandy11 saw the scene himself. As if their minds were synced, they both thought in union, _'Shit.'_

"Hey randy," XT3100 spoke up.

"Yeah?" Randy replied.

"I like this idea just so you know. The third girl is Elesa's and Ashes kid from the future. I like the idea of it so I think I can work off of it."

Randy blinked and laughed, "Yeah alright."

Grinning XT3100 snapped his fingers and much to Randy's surprise time stopped. Randy watched in shock as Elesa's father faded and the fight rewind with time till it eventually stropped right when Ash and Elesa heard the words, _'Mom, dad?'_

Elesa blinked and finally spoke as she just starred at the teen. "Um, who are you?"

The Girl looked shocked and just blinked as she spoke up, "What do you mean mom? I'm Electra. Your daughter."

Elesa dropped her mouth as she stuttered, "then that means that…"

Ash weakly pointed at himself and spoke up, "I'm your father?"

Electria nodded, "Yeah. But now that I think of it. Why do you two look like you're in your twenties?"

"NEVER MIND THAT, HOW THE FU-" Ash stopped himself before saying. "I mean, how did you get here?" Ash asked the question that lingered on everyone's minds.

"I-I don't know... I guess? I was watching Frozen while eating cheese puffs and I bit into a green one, so it teleported me here!" Electra said innocently.

Meanwhile, Ash was having an inward seizure, along with the two dipshit writers of the damn fic.

XT3100 was sweating like a pig and randy was hyperventilating with a sandwich bag. Where did he get it? No one knows. "DID WE JUST... I MEAN... WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE COME FROM?!" XT3100 said in a demanding tone, struggling to keep a grip on himself.

Randy grabbed his fellow friend and moved them closer, so that they were at the entrance to the restaurant. Elesa noticed the due and mouthed _'Shoo! Fuck off!'_ , and sent a killer glare that could rival a Magikarp, and trust me, Magikarps are deadly.

"Well, what do we now, Dialga messed up the fic with his chessy puff prank!" Randy told XT3100, who was just standing there. randy looked up and saw the faint outline of Dialga and his cheeky smile. _'Grrr...'_ randy thought.

' _Well,'_ XT3100 calmed down _, 'At least I got to mess with those two. Still didn't expect Dialga.'_

"So what do you want to do next?" Randy deadpanned as he turned to look at XT3100.

XT3100 turned and simply spoke up, "I think I'd let to see what the others would think of Electria." he grinned, "Imagine the chaos."

 **Yu, XT3100 here and there is the second chapter of Randy and mine RP. Turns out Randy doesn't have anything to say but I can tell that he finds this very funny. While this does not make me laugh out loud. It does however make me smile and I hope you will all enjoy it.**


End file.
